Jacob Norris
Jacob Norris (often referred to as the Welder) is one of the playable characters in BioShock 2 Multiplayer. He was the first character to be shown on the Cult of Rapture's Faces of Rapture's Civil War. :"Jacob Norris is a stand-up guy. A gifted and innovative metallurgist, his considerable skills as a welder were essential to the construction of Rapture's physical foundations. Responding to dangerous and consistently deteriorating conditions in Rapture worksites, Jacob has become a vehement and highly vocal supporter of labor reform, and is therefore regarded as something of a hero by his peers. The onset of the civil war finds Jacob fighting for this cause as aggressively as ever." Story ﻿ Jacob is a proud, do-it-yourself individual. Prior to the civil war, Norris was one of the workers who took part in the construction of Hephaestus, but as time went on, people he knew began to "disappear", prompting Jacob to begin splicing and start a revolution. Like the other multiplayer characters, Jacob volunteered to take part in "product field testing" for Sinclair Solutions. Little did he know, by participating in the product tests, he was pushing his mind and body to the brink. It seems that by his last diary, Jacob had gone completely insane. Audio Diaries ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' *Rapture's Heart: Unlocked from the start. *Staying Visible: Unlocked at Rank 2. *Revolution Calls: Unlocked at Rank 21. Quotes The following is a list of phrases that Jacob Norris will say during multiplayer games. The name of the source audio file is listed, when known. Picked up a Little Sister *"Hello." *"Welcome to the corps, Sister." *"You're a re-e-e-bel girl, you're a re-e-e-e-bel girl!" *"Now we've got something they want." *"Sister, you've been recruited!" *"You're on our side now!" *"They're gonna have to meet OUR demands now!" *"Victory is on the horizon!" *"The fightin's almost over." *"We're gonna end this fight, sister." Attacking the Rosie *"I'll weld your arms together." *"You're gettin' rusty, metal man!" *"Let's polish this tin can off!" *"I'll bend yer goddamn pipes!" *"I'll knock yer screws loose!" *"I'd better get overtime for this!" *"Who built this piece o' shit?" *"Gonna tack your ass to your head, tin man!" Killed the Rosie *"Whoops! I dented your face!" *"Rest in pieces, slag." *"Fuckin' dead weight." *"Right, let's melt this thing down." *"Let's break this guy down to scrap." *"Waste o' good material." *"Get this scrap outta here." Killed an Enemy Splicer *"Say that again, I dare ya." *"Got a job opening here." *"Job just opened up." *"I love this job!" *"Who needs a job?" *"You were too lazy to live, anyhow." *"I dare ya t'put your boot on MY back!" *"You could use a health plan…" *"Yeah, I do good work…" *"Hope you paid your dues." *"Here's the rest of your break, scab." *"You won't be hard to replace." *"Learn to fight for yourselves!" Researching an Enemy *"One more for the slag family album." *"File this one under 'moron'." *"So I won't forget HOW DUMB YOU WERE!" *"Here's your finest moment, slag!" *"You were too lazy to live, anyhow." Regenerating Health *"You see? Ya fat cat bastards can't break me!" *"Look out, slags! I'm clockin' back in!" *"Okay, break's over; back to work!" *"Bastards thought I was done-for; no such luck!" *"The beauty of health benefits!" *"United I stand, slags!" Plasmid Attacked Electrocuted *[Indistinct Gibberish] Burning *[screams] "Oh, god! Help me!" Swarmed *"I am allergic to insects!" Frozen *"Brr… freezin'…" *"It's freezing in here!" Appearance Before Splicing Jacob Norris is a working class, middle-aged man of Rapture. He wears the same welding outfit that he would use in his everyday work in the city. The ensemble consists of a light yellow shirt, taupe pants, similarly colored workman's gloves, a dark blue industrial apron, and brown shoes. The apron has two pockets, with a tool in one of them. Atop his head, he wears a dark blue bandana. His eyes are protected by a pair of welding goggles with black lenses. Norris' acetylene torch can be used as his personal melee weapon; the red and gray tanks are strapped to his back with a brown belt, and he wields the torch in his hands. Wearing the goggles and the torch is optional when selecting the player. After Splicing Jacob's participation in the Civil War took a heavy toll on both his mental and physical state. The left sleeve of his shirt is torn, he has several bandages on his arm, and his left glove is missing. His apron is torn at the base, and one of its pockets is ripped. Jacob's face shows many of the adverse effects of Splicing. His face is sagging, covering his eyes, he has a large scar on his forehead, his lower lip has swollen in size, and his teeth have yellowed. His hat has holes in it, showing baldness. The most noticeable deformity is his missing nose; covered by a piece of metal. Video Gallery Jacobinfire.png|''Jacob seen in the Incinerate! training video for'' BioShock 2 Multiplayer. Jacob Norris After splicing Model Render.png|''Jacob Norris's spliced model.'' Bioshock Civil War 2.jpg|''Jacob, along Mlle Blanche de Glace in Fontaine's Home for the Poor.'' SVOffice.jpg|''Fighting in the Supervisor's Office at the Kashmir Restaurant.'' Jacob Norris Slugger Torch.png|''A masked Jacob using Slugger in the Smuggler's Hideout.'' Norrisbolt.png|''A masked Jacob using Electro Bolt in Point Prometheus.'' JacobSpliced.PNG|''Close up of Jacob's facial disfigurement after Splicing.'' de:Jacob Norris es:Jacob Norris fr:Jacob Norris ru:Джейкоб Норрис Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Characters